chatshow y verdad o reto
by flakyrules123
Summary: hola otro verdad o reto no me digan copiona, queria ver como se sentia pero, quieres torturar a tus personajes preferidos? entonces entra aqui AHORA!
1. llegandoo

**Hola de vuelta? Si he aquí otra vez sory rolling moon el otro era verdad lo que me dijiste, no lo voy a menciona r pero bueno aquí esta, otra vez:**

?: hola! Bienvenidos a otro verdad o desafió! Soy Scarlett- una zorra negra, delgada con pelo negro y un flequillo que tapa uno de sus ojos, estos son uno azul y uno violeta-bueno, nuestros participantes ya llegaran, y no se preocupen si están enojados- alguien toca la puerta- quien será?- esta se acerca a la puerta y la abre-hola! Bienvenido Flippy!

Flippy: oigan, esto no es como en la invitación!

Scarlett: no se de que hablas!-baja la voz- cállate o me despedirán!

Flippy: como sea-rueda los ojos.

Scarlett:-alguien toca la puerta y esta va a abrirla- hola! Bienvenidos Lifty y Shifty!- los saluda amablemente

Shifty: oh por dios! Una dama de su softificación, no debería estar aquí! es tan indignante

Lifty: - en un tono bajo de voz-tengo su bolso!- ambos se van corriendo

Scarlett: como no lo vi venir!- alguien toca la puerta y esta la abre- bienvenidos, Russel y Lumpy!- ambos pasan de la mano al living

Lifty:-se ríe- jaja maricas

Scarlett:-alguien toca la puerta y esta la abre- uff, pensé que no vendrías, bah, mas bien rece para que no vinieras, pero que mas da no bienvenida Lammy!

Lammy: PUES REZAR NO TE SIRVIO!- cambia de tema- hola Flippy! Uy esta es la oportunidad de estar con Flippy sin que piensen que estoy loca!

Russel: sabes que lo dijiste en voz alta no?

Lammy: que lo sepa el mundo!

Scarlett: si, que sepa que estas loca!-tocan el timbre y esta abre- Hola Flaky! Bienvenida, pasa!

Flaky: esto no es como en la invitación! Ahí decía que había un spa! Mírenla!- Flaky les muestra la carta:

Querida FLAKY:

Usted ha sido cordialmente invitada a un spa privado relajante, con hiervas, carbón y demás. La invitación es gratis. Tiene todo un día en un spa gratis. Venga mañana a la dicción de abajo:

Calle falsa 123

Firma: miss F

Flippy: y nosotros nos creímos eso?

Lumpy: mmm… creo que Flippy es miss F, su nombre empieza con F, o era con Z?

Flippy: todo concuerda excepto que… SOY UN CHICO!

Lumpy: eres que?

Scarlett: es inútil pelear contra su pequeña mente Flippy- alguien toca el timbre y esta abre- bienvenidas Giggles y Petunia!-

Petunia: todo esta tan sucio!- mira a todos lados asqueada.

Giggles: hola! Soy Giggles!-amablemente

Russel: no me digas! Pensé que eras Eduardo séptimo!

Scarlett: por dios tanto tardan en llegar!- tocan el timbre y esta abre- bienvenidos, Cuddles, Toothy, Handy y Sniffles!

Cuddles: hola Giggles!

Giggles: hola Cuddles!

Scarlett: hasta que terminan de hablar se acaba la temporada así que sigamos

Toothy: que temporada?

Scarlett: te lo dire al final, cuando terminen de llegar- tocan la puerta y esta la atiendo, como por decimosexta vez- bienvenidos Pop y Cub!-

Pop:-Cub se va corriendo y abrasa a Flaky- no se porque mi hijo no me quiere- de alguna forma sale Flipqy.

Flipqy: este parece Lumpy- al notar su presencia todos huyen- que, me tienen, miedo?-dice con una sonrisa burlona en sus lavios

Scarlett:- alguien toca otra vez la puerta, y esta la abre- bienvenidos, Splendid y Mole!

Splendid: eh? Que es este lugar? Esto no es como en el folleto!

Flipqy: no me digas genio!

Scarlett: ya paren!

Splendid: quien es la de ojos de distinto color?

Scarlett: ey! Estoy aquí! Y soy Scarlett

Splendid: hola bella dama

Scarlett: guárdate tu parloteo Romeo, como sea, aquí viene Splentdont!

Splendid: invitaras a ese inútil?

Scarlett: corrección, lo invité-aparece Splentdon y comienza a pelear con su opuesto- bien, les dire la verdad, PARTICIPARAN EN UN CONCURSO DE VERDAD O RETO! Dictado por los lectores, así es ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran con estos pequeños animalitos-alguien le habla- QUE? Crei que solo a ellos! Como que yo también?, es decir, emm, mejor me callo

Petunia: y que hay de la otra personalidad de Flippy?

Scarlett: oh cierto, casi me olvido del sexy militar- un rallo láser sale de su mano y este hace que Flippy se eleve, sacando de el otro igual a el pero con dientes pinchudos y ojos amarillos

Flipqy: hola!- como "The Shinning"- Flipqy esta de vuelta…

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritan y corren

Scarlett: como sea, esta todo permitido, muertes ordenes preguntas, TODO menos relaciones X ok?, bueno todo por ahora chao!

**bueno, que les parece? Dejen review y perdon por las faltas y si lo lees, te lo dedico a vos Rolling Moon**

**Flakyrules123**


	2. solo el comienzo

**Uff hacer un verdad o reto es difícil, mas de lo que pense! pero lo seguire, de eso no hay duda, y bueno, los personajes de htf no son mios excepto Scarlett esa es mia y bueno gracias por sus reviews blah blah blah aquí está!**

Aparecen un monton de animalitos de colores durmiendo en el piso tranquilamente, hasta que una alarma estruendosa retumba por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se levanten sobresaltados

Scarlett: oh rayos! Estoy cansada! No es hora de despertarse! Y como lo hacen!-algo la golpea en la cabeza- auch! Y sige atormentándome, PORQUE UNIVERSO! PORQUEE?

Flipqy: puedes leer la maldita carta de una vez!

Scarlett: como sea, la primera es de **Rollingmoon:**

**hello!RollingMoon here~~**

noa: ¬¬ que se te dio por el ingles?

noe: urusai, nii-chan! w deja hablar al prójimo.

yo: te doy las felicidades x el nuevo fic ;D y como te dije antes, no me molesta y te deseo lo mejor. en fin:

flippy: resita alguna frase japonesa, jeje te quiero ver (leer,oir,etc)

lammy: enamorate de el sr pickles y besalo!(te lo ordeno,mujer) ^o^

lifty y shifty: preparenme panqueques! =.=

splendid: me enseñas a cocinar? solo se hacer pure de papas y milanesas TToTT

noe: yo! 3

fliqpy: quiero un abrazo :3

petunia: nunca te preguntaste porque eres azul? las mofetas suelen ser negras o algo asi...

scarlett: cual es tu pelicula de terror favorita?

todos: hagan un cosplay de los power rangers :D

noa: ughh! :T

flaky: cual es tu anime favorito?

fliqpy: aunque no te guste, mata a flaky! sin escusas

splendont: rasurate la cabeza!

giggles: muerdele una oreja a cuddles, pero nada de ternura! clavale los dientes hasta que sangre-risa sombria.

muchos saludos!~~

Scarlett: aguante el ingles!-una banderita de Inglaterra-bueno, Flippy:

Flippy: pero yo que se de japonés!

Splentdont: busca en el: Traductor Google! Donde encontraras cualquier frase en cualquier idioma, y recuerde, Google es el mejor traductor!

Lifty: como cuanto te pagaron por eso?

Splentdont: .ooo

Lifty: colgate plax elimina los gérmenes de la boca, dejando…

Flippy: 私は世界のピーナッツ最悪の事態を憎む！

Scarlett: no entendí ni J, pero sigamos: Lammy

Lammy: no no no no! Solo somos amigos!-Scarlett la hipnotiza- ven aquí guapísimo hombre pepino!-comienza a besarlo desesperada, pero pikles la seguía.

Scarlett: pues…-chasquea los dedos.

Lammy: eh que? Porque siento sabor a pepino en mis lavios? Y porque pikles esta con marquitas de besos en su cara de pepino?-se da cuenta y tira al pepino, pero después lo toma devuelta- oh no me puedo enojar con tigo amigo!

Scarlett: como sea. Hermanitos ladrones:

Shifty: claro, pero tu pagas los ingredientes!-preparan unos panqueques con una cocina que aparecio de la nada.

Splenidid: que? Yo no se cocinar? No es que yo haya visto un programa de comidas para aprender no claro que no!

Todos: jajajajajjajajajajja

Splendid:-en la misma cocina donde Lifty y Shifty cocinaron, cocina un suflé dando explicaciones de todo, al final parecía delicioso, este lo tira en el aire haciendo que sea atrapado por Flippy quien se lo da Flaky-bueno pues asi se cocina un suflé!

Scarlett: sigamos, Flipqy:

Flipqy: te lo doy, pero recuerda, soy de Flaky-le guiña un ojo y esta se sonroja haciendo que Flippy se pusiera celoso. Le da un abrazo a noe (que aparece)

Scarlett: continuamos? Petunia:

Petunia: pues en realidad yo era negra, pero me teñí azul porque me encanta el agua, yo odiaba ser de color negra, el negro no me gusta…

Flipqy: rara

Scarlett: yo, pues me gustan pelis como silent hill (al final la vi),the ring y it el payaso come niños xd, pero si elijo una, me quedo con una que se llama cementerio de animales nadie la conose, ya que es del año del pedo pero películas asi dan miedo enserio.

Musiquita: pom pom power rangers!

Lammy: porque soy el rojo!

Giggles: no te quejes yo soy el amarillo

Flipqy: yo soy el azul?

Lumpy soy el power ranger verde wiii! RAYO LASER!

Flaky: yo soy el rosa?

Lammy: no, sos el marrón querida!-sarcasmo-

Scarlett: callense power rangers! Flaky..

Flaky: quieres decir anime de serie o que?

Scarlett: bueno segimos?

Flipqy: que? Ella, come on ella no, no puede ser Lammy?

Lammy: ey!

Scarlett: ya la oiste!

Flipqy:-la apuñala por la espalda haciendo que muera-satisfecha?

Scarlett: decile a rolling no a mi!, como sea, Splentdon-sonrie malévolamente-

Splentdont: rasurame que?

Splendid: la cabeza idiota-se le tira en sima y le rasura la cabeza con una maquinita de afeitar

Scarlett:bueno, Giggles..

Giggles:-empieza a morderle la oreje e Cuddles haciendo que esta sangre bastante

Scarlett: -una carta sale bolando y le pega en la cabeza- auch! Oh, esta es de **Sable343** y dice asi:

**holaaaaaaaa agria XD,debo de dejar el loquendo XD**

Lammy:tengo que preguntarte algo,ahora,me diras que dejaste a MR pickes por alguien que nunca sera tuyo?

Giggles:de todos con los que has salido de los hombres de HTF,quien te parecio mejor novio (put,por cierto)

FLaky:si tuvieras que elegir entre ser violada o que te maten,cual eligirias?

Flakyrules123 (no me olvide de ti XD):cual fue la principal causa por la cual hiciste este cha show?por que odias a Lammy?

eso es todo,sable 343 fuera,adios!

Scarlett: Lammy:

Lammy: no, lo deje por alguien que me amara-mira seductoramente a Flippy quien trata de ignorarla

Giggles: que? Yo no soy put! Y el mejor fue Cuddles!

Russel: hey, tu decías que yo era lo mas importante en tu vida!

Flippy: no eso me lo decía a mi!

Flaky: que?

Flipqy: vez, el quiere estar con Giggles!, ven con migo muñeca!

Flaky: es verdad me voy con tigo!

Flippy: no no es sierto! Te quiero a ti!

Flipqy: ya es tarde soquete!

Scarlett: aran su novela luego, Flaky habla ya!

Flaky: que me maten!

De repente aparece una chica de pelo negro hasta los codos, de ojos azules con un flaquillo que tapa su ojo izquierdo, llevava un remera corta escotada de hombro de color negra unos jeans cortados y una botas roqueras negras

Toothy: quien eres tu?

?: hola! Soy Flakyrules123!y vengo responder la pregunta de sable!

Flipqy: y respóndesela y ya!

Flakyrules123: sabes que puedo hacer que te enamores de Lumpy o no? O que Flaky se quede con Flippy?

Flipqy: mejor me callo

F.R: bueno, primero lo hice porque me parecio divertido y me gusta que lean mis fics xd y segundo, la odio porque una vezhace mucho tiempo estaba tranquila en la lista de historias, cuando vi una que parecia Flippy x Lammy, y entonces me enoje y desde entonces la odio!, pero después vi que en realidad era Flippy x Flaky, pero igual la odio XD

Lammy: porque me odian ami? Si soy la mejor!

F.R: bueno es mi despedida pero bueno siges Scarlett- desaparece-

Scareltt: raro, pero segimos, la siguiente es de **ShinigamiRiku** y la copie y pege así:

**well...well... well...guys**

aqui vamos...

todos los hombres de htf: bailen can can con maquijalle y faldas

splendid:eres de otro planeta ya que segun todos eeres como superman? quien te gusta?

giggles: que le vistes a cro marmot para salir con el, en los capitlos de san valentin..y no te hagas te vi salir con todos...y no te perdono poor salir con russell...me vengare contigo

russell: atravieza el estomago de giggles con una gran arpon y luego amarrala con cadenas de asero metela a una gran pecera con tiburones, pirañas, peces martillo todo ser acuatico asesino... quiero verla ser devorada por ellos

sniffles y thotty: son admiradores de splendid( los vi en ciertos capitlos que lo eran) a pesar que el muy idiota destruyya media cuidad...por favor lindos animales quiero que le den un besito en cada mejilla a flaky...(soy fan de fxf pero tambien me gusta variar parejas)

flippy: que edad tienes? pienso qeu eres un viejo como pop que a pesar q no paresca muy adulto coomo lumpy

lumpy:por que eres tan idiota...como mier*** obtuvistes tus titulos de cirugano, psicologo si eres tan tuuuuu...por favor que alguen lo mate y me lo dedique

rebelion femenina¡ todas las chicas maten de forma sanguinaria a los chicos...incluyendo a la zorrita negra te doy el mandato, eres la jefa das la orden quien matara a quien.

eso es todo...bueno cuidense bay

Scarlett: jejeje chicos- le muestra unas falditas

Todos- se van a cambiar y maquillar y cuando salen se ponen a cantar y bailar como bailarinas

Chicas: jajajajajajajaja!

Splendid: -después de sacarse el maquillaje y la falda- me-me gusta, no quiero tener problemas con Flipqy o Flippy, pero FLAKY!

Todos:-murmuyos-

Giggles: porque todos los demás no estaban disponibles y agarre al primero que vi que queres!

Russel: con gusto!-le clava un arpón gigante en el estomago a la pelirosa y la ata con unas cadenas de hierro oxidadas y la tira a una piscina llena de bichos marinos, se puede ver como los animales le descuartizan y le sacan todas las extremidades tiñendo el agua de un rojo pálido

Flipqy: mmmmm

Casi todos: puaj!

Sniffles y Toothy: emm, nooo claro que no!-le dan un besito en la mejilla a Flaky haciendo que los Flippys se pongan celosos

Flippy: yo tengo 18, como todos aquí, solo que me mandaron a la guerra apenas a los 15-lagrimita anime-pero la vida continua!

Lammy: si, y mas con tigo-cara sexy

Flipqy:-lo ata a un arbol con cadenas, le abre el estomago y lanza muchos órganos de este- para uste bella dama

Lumpy:- después de revivir- que es psicólogo?

Scarlett: cuando ayudaste a Flippy con su trauma

Lumpy: que es trauma?-pone cara pensativa- oh ya se! Necesitaba dinero entonces los compre por Internet!

Flipqy: me sorprende que sepa manejar una computadora

Scarlett: me sorprende que sepa lo que es la computadora- para de hablar y pone una sonrisa como la de Flipqy- chicas… ATAQUEN! Petunia a Cuddles, Giggles a Handy, Flaky a Flippy y a Flipqy y Lammy a Russel y luego como quieran, si no quieren recuerden algo malo que hicieron eso!

Se ve como Petunia corre y le rompe el cuello a Cuddles

Petunia: eso por chocar tu carrito contra el mio en el supermercado!

Se le ve a Giggles pensando, al terminar pone un gesto enojado y corre hacia Handy y le clava un cuchillo en la espalda a Handy

Giggles: ja, eso por matar a Petunia esa vez que le querías hacer una casita, era muy chota!

Flaky se acerca a Flippy le dispara (con un arma que Apareció mágicamente*) en el estomago hasta matarlo

Flipqy: eso por abandonarla por Giggles

Flaky:-sin querer aplasta a Flipqy con sus púas contra la pared- emmm… lo siento?

Lammy: lastima que Flaky no es un chico… pero que mas da- corre hacia Russel y lo atraviesa con un arpón, este se muere desangrado y por, bueno, lo atravesaron con un arpón!

Giggles: toma esto idiota!-atraviesa el estomago de Lumpy llenando su mano de ese liquido vital llamado sangre

Flaky: lo siento-golpea a Toothy con una barra de metal hasta matarlo

Petunia: esto por robarme mis lámparas en ese negocio que nunca funciono-atraviesa a Lifty y Shifty, a los dos, con una espada, matándolos

Lammy: ja toma esto, por… por ser un tonto que mata a todos!- patea a Splendid en la entrepierna, pone su pie en su cara, y fuertemente le arranca los ojos, matándolo, y repite exactamente lo mismo, con Splentdont

Flaky: emm otra vez perdón- le clava un cuchillo en la cara a Sniffles

Petunia: come loco de dulces!-le mete una paleta gigante en la boca destrozándole la mandíbula

Mole: -se choca contra Flaky y se muere

Scarlett:-luego de que reviven todos-bueno, esta es la ultima carta y es de **Gore-chan** y se gasto en escribirla así:

**xD bieeeen!...bien...jajajajaja, splendid-kuuun, si elijes verdad responde ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por un hombre? aunque sea una simple atraccion o ¿quien crees que sea el mas sexi delos HTP ?:3 no tu no cuentas, seria trampa!...si eliges reto...TE RETO A QUE RESPONDAS! LOL**

Splendid: que? No me gusta ningún chico!

Flipqy: contéstale de una vez

Nutty:-cara triste-

Splendid: bueno bueno! Nutty, Nutty me gusta!

Nutty: -se sonroja violentamente, al igual que Splendid-

Flipqy: como es posible que un chico este enamorado de un chico

Scarlett: como si a ti no te gustara nadie!

Flipqy: si solo uno, yo y Flaky, pero yo

Scarlett: cofFlippycof

Flipqy: QUE! Eso no es cierto, es mas lo odio es el peor!

Flippy: si como si tener otra personalidad como tu es un lecho de rosas

Flipqy: BASTA YA!- se tira encima de Flippy y comienza a golpearlo

Scarlett: bueno eso es todo por hoy y no es mi culpa que la autora se retrasara! Hablen con ella corten la camara, como que no pueden? Yo te la voy a cortar, no sirves para nada!-se corta la camara

**Buenis que talis! Esta bueno?, lo dejo? Es una porqueria? No vuelvo a escribir historias nunca mas? Bueno dejen review y perdon que me retrase, es que no se porque me dieron tanta tarea esta semana y tube muchos bailes y etc bueno chau!**


	3. sangre por todos lados

**Perdon perdon perdon perdon! Me tarde, y mucho, pero aquí lo tienen, esque mi maldita maestra de ingles me mando mucha tarea, me pelee con una amiga, una semana,bah, mas de una semana no tan buena, mejor dicho horrible, y bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a Rolling Moon y a Bloodytokita**

Toothy: co-como se-se lla-llamaba esta película

Scarlett y Flipqy: The Ring, o la llamada

Flaky: no me gusta esta película

Flipqy: esta es la mejor parte

Todos menos Flipqy y Scarlett: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Petunia: cámbiale! Cámbiale!

Scarlett: prefieren Saw?

Cuddles: que es Saw?

Scarlett:-la pone- te gusta?

Cuddles: prefiero la otra-en shock

Scarlett: oh, cierto el programa, bienvenidos, espero que esta vez no me golpeen cartas en la cabeza!-le golpean cartas en la cabeza- yo y mi bocota, bueno a leerlas la primera es de **hikarivocaloid **y se escribe así:

-holaaaaa, vengo a comentar-aparece Rolling con una peluca verde, imitando a "carlitox" de alejo y valentina.

flippy: eres pesimo en todos sentidos-recoge una agenda y se pone anteojos sin lentes para simular que lee-mi reto es simple...quiero que degoyes a Petunia y a Flaky y que te comas sus cabezas,sin dejar nada!-risa malevola-algo de canibalismo no te vendria mal. sin objeciones! o sino te castigare severamente.

flaky: quiero que sepas que no te odio, ni desprecio ni nada por el estilo. pero he notado que varias veces eres el "personaje principal" o el que siempre safa de torturas o que es apreciada por todos o algo asi, y es una forma para cambiar un poco lo de "besa a flippy;fliqpy;splendid;etc" o abrazarlos o que se yo,mientras que los demas se van al cuerno. enfin, me fui del tema (muy comun en mi). sere buena contigo (en esta)quiero que hagas una imitacion de una gallina, sin objeciones.

cuddles: ¿has visto el juego "resident evil"? quiero que te disfraces de leon s. kennedy y persigas constantemente a Giggles,quien se disfrazara de Ada wong.

noe: =w=

fliqpy: gracias, pero no te creas que lo pedi porque siento algo hacia ti, solo estaba con ganas de molestar,eres muy gruñon y amargo ¬¬ quiero que flotes como carlitox (buscalo en google) ya que eres de cabello verde como el (solo él es mas groso XD*sin ofender*)

lammy: cual es tu cancion favorita de vocaloid?*si no los conoces, nombra cualquier cancion*

scarlett: waaa! conosco esa pelicula!la vi el año pasado por esos canales antiguos. estaba buena, jeje.

noa: _

fliqpy: quien te crees para pensar que mi gemela humana sentiria alguna atraccion hacia ti, maldito maricon!-furioso-ahora quiero que comas acido y mueras y cuando revivas que te pise un tren.

flaky:-evil face-arrancate la piel, literalmente.

toothy: imita a timmy turner, ya que con esos dientes encajas en el personaje a la perfeccion ¬¬

lammy: me agrada tu actitud socarrona y orgullosa, solo una pregunta... aunque jamas he revelado mi verdadero nombre (porque no se creeran que me he llamado Noa cuando recidia en el inframundo) excepto a mi gemela,a la cual le dije que era marcus*nombre falso*

noe: D: me engañaste?

noa: ¬¬ dejame continuar... en fin, debes descubrir mi nombre, para eso, busca a los demonios de los pecados capitales: orgullo,pereza,avaricia,lujuria,envidia,gula, de ellos es mio, pero debes descubrir cual...

yo: no seas tan misero, dale una pista al menos...

noa:no

noe:*susurra*pista: piensa que el suele enojarse mucho

bueno, es todo por ahora.

espero el siguiente capitulo!

jo jó jo :D

Scarlett: gracias por tu review!

Flippy: si, que reto tan simple!-piensa- bueno, Petunia esta limpia, pero Flaky tiene espinas! Como rayos quieres que coma su cabeza! Me voy a morir!

Scarlett: y a mi me importa porque…

Flippy: como sea- degolla a ambas y se mete la cabeza de Petunia en la boca-puaj! Sabe a jabón!-se mete la cabeza de Flaky-auu!-muere con espinas en la garganta

Flaky: -despues de revivir-que?-suspira-que mas da, poc poc popopoc-hace movimientos bruscos, como una gallina *no me digas!* devo dejar los memes.

Cuddles: pues si lo vi, pero solo juge una vez

Flipqy: porque?

Cuddles: me dio mucho miedo!- se calma- bueno- luego de tranquilizarse, se viste de leon s. Kennedy y Giggles de Ada wong. Cuddles comienza a perseguirla y esta acelera el paso cada vez que este se le acerca

Flipqy: mas que yo? Eso es imposible! Estas loca!

Scarlett: coincido con noe

Flipqy: ugg bueno esta bien- flota en el aire *no me digas, en el aire?* devo dejar los memes XD- je wiii esta re bueno!_ cae- gracias, si, si estoy bien!

Lammy: me gusto los sacrificios humanos de Alicia, y a ti?

F.R: a mi tambien, pero tambien me gusto pereza o no se como se llamaba

Flipqy: de donde saliste!  
F.R: de la nada igual ya me voy-desaparce-

Scarlett: ja si, esta muy buena, le daria un 8

Toothy: pero dijiste que era tan buene, y le diste un 8!

Scarlett: que no esta bien

Toothy: no!

Flipqy; uff hablo el inteligente-sarcasmo-cambia de tema- que me tienes miedo?, ja, no me da miedo comerme acido!-le dan un gran jarro lleno de acido-gulp-se lo traga, mientras se derrite- auch x 10000! Si que duele! Aaaaaa!-grita como loco, hasta morir, después revive-psss no dolio!-de repente sale un tren de la nada y lo pisa, con sus ultimas fuersas- no dolio-muere

Todos:-pokerface-

Flaky: porque?- se arranca la piel, y temblando dice-eso si dolio auch-grita como loquísima!-arde arde! Aaaaa aaaa duele matenme

Flipqy: bueno-le clava un cuchillo

Toothy: bueno-toce- valla… ser un niño apesta! Pero todo se soluciona con un deseo. deseo ser un aldulto!

Todos:-aplauden-

Lammy: gra…, QUE? socarrona y orgullosa? Pss que me importa y bueno es obvio que eres ira! es lo que mejor te caracteriza ;)

Scarlett: gracias por tu review! bueno la siguiente carta es de **Rolling Moon**, y dice asi:

jeje,hola otra vez... deje mi otro comentario porque estaba en la casa de una amiga: hikarivocaloid, y por error un error de no poder entrar a mi usuario le pedi prestado el suyo,y ahora que puedo entrar apareci para aclarar por si hay una confucion :P

bueno, solo hare una pregunta que me habia olvidado de poner:

splendid: te reto a hacer un pastel de tres pisos y meterte dentro para sorprender a Fliqpy cuando aparesca :D

Rolling (con su usuario)

Scarlett: no te preocupes, esta bien-golpea a Flipqy en la cabeza- ve Splendid

Splendid:-cocina un pastel gigante y se mete en el

Flipqy:-despues de despertar-quien fue!- se acerca al pastel

Splendid:-buaaaaaa-

Flipqy: aaaaaaa-se desmaya

Scarlett: nunca te desmayes si hay un marcador cerca- le escribe y dibuja la cara

Flipqy: -despues de despertar- Splendid…-comienza a correrlo

Scarlett: ja, eso fue divertido, pero hay que seguir, y la siguiente es de **Flippy-light-in-the-drakness** y esta copiada y pegada así:

jajajajaajaja me encannntaaa interesantee! yo quiero poner un reto a los siguientessss

Fliqpy: te cres muy masculino, ahora te reto que hagas todo lo contrario, ademas de que te reto de que le pidas matrimonio a Flippy te cases con el, te pongas un traje negro y lo beses apasionadamente delante de todos los htf -rie a carcajadas- sera divertido

Flippy: aun que quieras no podras por que te reto que aceptes la propuesta de matrimonio de fliqpy te cases y vistas de blanco muajajaja adorables adorables *O*

flaky: una que otra vez me estresas, te reto a que te apuñales a ti misma sin parar asta que te desangres!

splendont: te reto a que asesines de manera violenta a splendid (se que lo dsifrutaras *OOO*)

para el resto de todas las chicas htf: las reto a que se dejen besar por lumpy :DDDDD

(oyeee me encanto! a esta historia se va a favoritossss x'DDDDD)

F.R: bueno, hubo un problema con este review, me lo dejaste en el capitulo anterior y no lo puse, porque cuando lo estaba haciendo, seguro ahí me lo dejaste, y no me fije, pero lo puse en este leelo y gracias por tu review

Flippy y Flipqy: QUE?-SE MIRAN-gulp

Flipqy: -sale con un traje negro- no, no puedo hacerlo, porfavor! Ese idiota no!

Flippy:-sale con un vestido blanco- no tenian porlomenos esmoquing!

Scarlett: presupuesto!

Flipqy:-cara asqueada-casate con migo!

Flippy: mira a sus amigos-gulp- s-si-suave

Flippy Flipqy:-se acercan lentamente a sus bocas,todos los miran asqueados y se escucha un leve susurro, hasta que se besan profundamente y todas las chicas gritan

Flaky: que?, estresar?, bueno ya que, me pasaron muchas cosas hoy-se apuñala hasta desangrarse-auch- se desmaya

Splantdont:-mira a Splendid- jejeje- se tira ensima de este toma un cuchillo, le abre la espalda, lo destripa, toca el xilofón con las costillas, después le rompe el craneo, se lo abre y le saca el cerebro- descerebrado! Literalmente je je-

Todos menos Flipqy y Scarlett: -pokerface-

Flipqy:-aplaude- bravo, excelente, me gusto cuando..

Scarlett: bien, bien, trabajas en saw?

Flipqy: dijo "el resto", asi que Flaky no va

Scarlett: tiene razon, chicas

Giggles-besa a Lumpy- puaj sabe a mocos

Lammy:-lo besa tambien- es verdad!

Petunia:-lo besa tambien- aaaaaaaaa! Mocos! Puaj!- se soba la boca y se tira agua- que asco!

Scarlett: buena!, bueno, la siguiente es de **Sable343 **y la escribio así:

Tails Dolls:Hola,se preguntaran porque Sable no esta dando las preguntas,bueno,para empezar,eso se lo debe a que alguien-Mira a Giggles-con su insolencia hizo que e diera un ataque de furia y se golpeo con un estante,pero me dio una lista de a quienes torturar mas y a quienes menos:

A quienes mas:

Giggles(Tranquilos ch.

Flaky (bueno,me caes mal muajajaja)

Y quienes no:

Lammy.

Bueno los retos:

Flaky,flaky flaky flaky flaky,muajaja,cual a sido vuestra peor pesadilla? deseo que aparesca en frente de ti.

Lammy:Espera un momento,tu,deja,de,ser,tan,tonta,es mi comentario.

Flippy:Quiero ser de utilidad,que piensas que un muñeco maldito esta hablando contigo?que se siente saber que puedo matar a cualquiera que yo quiera?incluso a tus seres queridos?.

Chicos: Venganza de las chicas por ese ataque,Flipqy,tu eres el líder,esto es esparta!

Giggles: Muérete ya! por que no mueres! Put!

Cuddles: Me encantaría ver como Pikachu te mate con un electro-rayo.

Lumpy: Sabes cuanto es 10?

Flakyrules123:Me darías el permiso de ir y matar a Giggles? quiero matarla!(Tails Doll)

Russel: Clava el gancho en la espalda de Sniffles,luego la sacas y se la entierras en la cabeza.

Scarlett: No te conozco,pero digo que te podrías camuflagear en la oscuridad,jeje.

Tails doll:Nada mas,creo,bueno,adios!

Scarlett: gracias por tu review!

Flaky: no es nuevo, bueno, mi peor pesadilla es…

De repente aparce un pollito gigante haciendo que Flaky se desmayara

Flippy: parece que esa

Flipqy: le teme a los pollitos! Jaajajjajajaajjaja

Flippy: callate!

Lammy: yo! Menos tonta!

Flipqy: es imposible

Lammy: JA-JA que gracioso que eres Flipqy- sonrisa

Flippy:-perturbado- q-queque? Se siente horriblleee!

Flipqy: jajajajajaja chicos! Ataquen!, esperen, Flakyrules123 aparece!

F.R:-con un peine como micrófono- Never find never find someone like you!-se da vuelta y ve a todos mirandola y riendose- hey! Le dije que entre las 3 y las 4 no!

Flipqy: vamos! Russel a Giggles, Cuddles a Petunia Handy a Flaky, Lumpy a Lammy, Flippy a Flakyrules123 y yo a Scarlett, vamos!

Russel: toma esto Zorra!- le clava un cuchillo el el pecho-y eso por decir que me querias!

Cuddles: -le claba pedazos de vidrio en la espalda, el pecho y en los brasos-ja toma esto, estaban sucios!

Petunia: SUCIOS!

Handy:ja, ja, toma esto y esto y esto!

Flaky: emm, no me estas haciendo nada

Handy-ceño fruncido-daa- agarra un cuchillo con la boca, la acorrala contra la pared y le clava un cuchillo en el pecho

Lumpy: como se usara esta sierra electrica

Lammy: ja! Es muy tonto para matarme!

Lumpy-se da vuelta-uppss lo siento-había cortado a Lammy a la mitad

Flippy: emmmm entonces te tengo que matar con la metralladora?-piensa-y… como se usa?-apreta el gatillo disparando-aaaa!-se altera

F.R:-rueda los ojos-asi-se pega un tiro, sinquerer-aa-si se usa-se muere

Flippy: emm, emm, ya savia!-sinquerer se mata -uch-se muere

Flipqy:jejejeje

Scarlett: Flipqy! Amigo fiel! No me puedes matar a mi! Verdad? Soy como tu pero una versión femenina!

Flipqy: es mi venganza!-la destripa y luego le abre el pecho y le saca el corazon-te robe el corazon! Asi soy yo!-guiña el ojo

Sniffles: bueno, prácticamente, ya que vivimos en un universo alterno en el cual renacemos, donde lamuerte no existe

Flipqy: como sea

Cuddles: pero no me quiero morir!

Flipqy: que lastima!

Aparece Pikachu, quien le tira un electrorayo a Cuddles, matandolo

Lumpy: claro que se! No soy etupido!

Scarlett: -despes de revivir- entonces cuanto es

Lumpy: en total, mmm-cuenta con sus dedos-todos los dedos de mi cuerpo

Flipqy: esos son 20

Lumpy: entonces no se

F.R:-despues de revivr- claro!, saven, he estado considerando el quedarme aquí, si, me quedare

Aparece Tails Doll y le clava un cuchillo en la espalda a Giggles, matandola.

Russel:-le clava un gancho en la espalda a Sniffles, luego lo saca de esta y se la clava en la cabeza

Scarlett: Gracias! Y gracias por tu review, el siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky** y dice asii

Aparece una peliroja en su cuarto aburrida hasta que encuentra este fic y le avisa a 5 curiosas personas.

Hiker: ¡Waa! ¡No lo dejes o me mato! Okno X3.

Shiner: ¡Es verdad Lammy es perfecta! *Con corazones en los ojos*

Itering: ¿Este tiene fiebre o vino defectuoso?

Hiker y Omi: Las dos...

Sikeru: ... No tengo palabras...

Hiker: En fin, Dijendi...

Dijendi: ¿Tenemos que dejar retos y verdades?

Hiker, Sikeru e Itering se miran: ¿Ella no vino cuando estábamos divagando en la red? *Suspiran*

Shiner: Recuerden que se fue a su clase de piano.

Omi: Dejemos problemas de esos para después.

Todos asienten.

Hiker: ¡Primero yo!

Scarlett ¿Como me explicas que me convertí en tu fan numero *Cuenta con sus dedos* 10 creo?

Fliqpy ¡OMG HERMOSO REGALO DE LOS DEMONIOS! ¿Puedes asesinar a mi prima? *-*

Sikeru: Voy yo.

Giggles ¿Te molestas cuando te critican?

Cuddles ¡OSEA TE AMO! ¡AMO LOS CONEJOS! ¿COMO SE SIENTE SER UN CONEJO? *Con fondo de estrellas*

Omi: ¡YO SIGO!

Russell No se porque pero cuando hablan de historia me acuerdo de ti... Es un grave problema mi psicólogo dijo que era una adicción a la prehistoria (Sikeru: Eso no fue lo que dijo "-_-) En fin, ¿Como rayos perdiste tu ahora estúpida mano?

Flippy ¡ME CAES MAL AHORA! Ahoga te por favor y asi mi tumba se cavara pacíficamente.

Itering: ¿Es mi turno? Ok...

Splendont ¿A quien odias?

Shifty ¿¡PORQUE RAYOS ERES UN LADRÓN! Te veo con cara de no se, hmmm ¡Ash! Se me perdió el nombre.

Shiner: ¡Mi turno! (Omi: ¡Vas a decir una boberia!)...

Lumpy Ehmm, *Pensando* Esto va a sonar un poco inapropiado... Por favor dime, ¿Que animales te gustan mal? ¡DIOS ESTO ES INAPROPIADO PARA MI! (Omi: ¿Lo dices porque eres un niño? Shiner: ¿¡porque mas?)

Lammy ¡DIOS ERES MI FAVORITA! *Estrellitas* ¿Me dices quien te gusta de los HTF para que no tenga piedad en el?

Dijendi: S-supongo que es mi turno.

Flaky Me gusta que las personas sean amables y por eso eres una de mis favoritas, ¿Serias egoísta alguna vez?

Toothy Pobre de ti, la muy mala de Hiker me dejo viendo un episodio y me encerro hasta que terminara de verlo y era uno de ti, donde te asesinaba Splendid, pero bueno, hmmm, ¿Siempre pierdes tus ojos cuando te asesinan? Eso es todo...

Hiker: -_-"""" ¿Shiner?

Shiner: ¿Mande?

Hiker: *Mirada*

Todos menos Shiner: *Mirada*

*Todos menos Dijendi persiguen a Shiner*

...Flik-Bye...

Scarlett: gracias por tu review! Y bueno, es que soy tan amable!

Flipqy: no mas que yo! Y, si, matare a quien tu quieras preciosa- desaparece y vuelve con las manos ensangrentadas

Giggles: que? No, no claro que no!

Cuddles: se siente como… ser un conejo!

Russel: bueno, emmm, es ridiculo

Scarlett: dilo ya!

Russel: me la agarre con la heladera!

Flipqy: jajajajajj! Inútil!

Flippy: que Porque?

Flipqy: ya lo oiste!-lo ata de manos y pies con cadenas pesadas y lo lanza a un pozo lleno de agua, haciendo que se ahogue

Lumpy: mi animal favorito… creo que la mesa

Splentdont: acaso no es obvio? Odio al mas odioso, a Splendid

Shifty: nose, creo que es mi estilo!

Lammy: si, ya lo se, y me gusta Flippy

Flippy: porque le dijiste! No tendra piedad en mii!

Flaky: Gracias, pero yo ninca seria egoísta! Nunca

Toothy: no en todos pero en bastantes si

Scarlett: bueno, la siguiente es de **Sakurita Hotori** y dice asi:

(aparece una joven de pelo negro, un ojo azul y uno rojo)

Jajajajajaja Me mori de risa con lo de Lammy XD y la rebelión femenina fue genial :D

Flaky: Enseñame a hacer pasteles dulces -.- yo solo se hacer de estos (muestra un pastel de huesos, sangre, y viceras)

fliqpy: comete el pastel que hize -.- (pone el pastel en una caja)

Cuddles: Conejito bonito déjame abrazarte :3

Fliqpy: si de nuevo tu XD mata a Lammy porfa :3

Lammy: lo siento pero es que no me caes muy bien que digamos XD

Handy: Siempre me he preguntado por que no tienes brazos?

Petunia: Por que te gusta Handy?

Nutty: Te reto a que me regales unos de tus dulces XD

Todas las chicas: conocen el anime sailor moon? (si no busquenlo en google) pues vistanse de todas las sailor scouts XD

bueno eso es todo nos vemos animalitos (o.o)/

Saku nya

Scarlett: bueno, gracias por tu review, Flaky…

Flaky: claro- desaparece y aparece

Flipqy: claro-saca un pastel de un buzon y se lo come-mmm… le falta un poco de sangre

Cuddles: buenoo-aparece la lectora y lo abraza-olia a colonia

Scarlett: todos usan colonia

Lumpy: que es colonia?

Petunia: hay alguna ducha por aquí?

Lumpy: que es ducha?

Petunia: aaaa!

Flipqy: claro!- le clava un cuchillo en la cabeza a Lammy, luego en la espalda y luego en el pecho

Handy: bueno… no te recomiendo meter las manos en una licuadora

Petunia: lo amo porque es el hombre mas tierno, comprensivo, dulce y guapo de todos-se besan

Scarlett: puaj!, Nutty

Nutty: nooooo porque, porque! Piedad!

Flipqy: vamos para hoy! Tengo cosas que hacer

Scarlett: como si tubieras algo mejor que hacer

Flipqy: soy una persona muy ocupada

Scarlett: sii claro

Nutty:- de mala gana, pone un par de dulces en un buzon-felices-llorando

Scarlett: cofLOCOcof

Todas las chicas se visten de sailor scouts

Flaky: no me queda

Scarlett: dimelo a mi

Flipqy: jajajajajajaj! Definitivamente no te queda

F.R: mmmm no esta TAN mal

Lumpy: de donde saliste vos?

F.R: no recuerdas que dije q me quedaria

Lumpy: no

F.R:-rueda los ojos- no importa la siguiente carta es de **ShinigamiRiku** y la copie y pege asiii:

jajajaj mori de risa con lammy xD( ven aquí guapísimo hombre pepino, Y porque pikles esta con marquitas de besos en su cara de pepino?-se da cuenta y tira al pepino, pero después lo toma devuelta- oh no me puedo enojar con tigo amigo!) jajaja lammy parecias borracho xD : tu reto sera que bailes sobre carbon caliente por 15 minutos xD mientras cantas alla en el rancho aya donde vivia...o otra cancion ridicula xD

flippy y fliqpy:hagan un dueto cantando una cancion cualquiera que se le ocuurra...por cierto fliqpy me gusto que me dedicaras la muerte de lumpy ow

giggles: muerdete la lengua haciente esta cortar y sangrar y clavate agujas en el cuello y que venga el perro asesino del programa y le arrenque los brazos

flaky: se por una vez atrevida, chica mala quiero verte coquteando con alguien y que caiga a tus pies

shitfy y lifty: si tanto les gusta el oro...traganse oro caliente mientras este quema sus intestinos y los mata lentamente

reto: quiero que todos los chicos que comienzen a corretear a la chicas del set...si traten de atraparlas y manosearlas...bueno algunos de ustedes defiendan a sus mujeres pero igual tambien quiero que ustedes las correteen

jajaaj eso es todo estuvo geneal la rebelion femenina, me gusto tu redaccion y el capi uno , bueno cuidate autora bay

Scarlett y F.R: gracias por tu review! OYE!

Flipqy: cuando quieras preciosa –guiña el ojo

Scarlett: bueno, Lammy

Lammy: QUE? Ughhh bueno-aparece un caminito de carbon y esta se pone a bailar en este- te quiero yo, y tu a mi somos una familia feliz-luego de 15 minutos-aaaaaa quma quema

Flipqy: ya puedes salir

Lammy:aaaaa-salta

Scarlett: bueno, Giggles

Giggles: noooo, porqueee- se muerde la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, se clava varias agujas en el cuello y de repente viene el perro de la serie y le arranca los brazos, matandola

Russel: toma eso zorra!

Scarlett: genial, bueno, Flaky:

Flaky: a quien?

Scarlett: al azar!-toma una botella de vidrio, se da vuelta y la tira

Flipqy: que buena forma!

¿?: auch!  
Flaky: Nutty?

Nutty: sssiiiiiii

Flaky: uff, bueno- toce- hola bonbon te vez bien

Nutty: que?

Flaky: ven aquí tonto-lo besa

Flippy y Flipqy: -celosos- lo matare

Nutty: -estupefacto-

Flaky: listoo

Scarlett: actuas bien, bueno

Lifty y Shifty: - Scarlett les hace tragar un montonde oro irviendo como lava-Aaaaaaaa!- mueren

Flipqy: - comienza a corretear a Scarlett- ven aquí preciosa-la acorrala contra la pared-no te resistas-le lame el cuello

Scarlett: que lastima porque me resistire-saca un cuchillo en la cebeza- es, mi venganza

Flippy: -persige a Flaky hasta atraparla, al hacerlo la besa toquteandola

Cuddles: -persige a Giggles y al atraparla la besa hasta CENSURADO CENSURADO CENSURADO

Handy: persige a Petunia discretamente hasta alcanzarla, al hacerlo le muerda la oreja y la besa

Pikles: -comienza a besar a Lammy-

Lammy: basta dejame!-….- no mejor noooo

F.R: mejor me voy!-desaparece

Scarlett: la siguiente es de **Gore-chan** y dice asiii:

oliiii *voz aguda* bieeen, flipqy, sacale la columna vertebral a lammy y hazme una sopita! splendid! lamele los pies...a los ladrones! y diles que son sexis! y...gigles! ayudame on mi guardaropa! me visto peor que...que..no se, seguramente yo soy el ejemplo ;A;

F.R: estamos en la misma situación ;D

Flipqy: con gusto!- le saca la columna vertebral a Lammy y prepara una sopita, después los pone en el buzón

Scarlett: ñaa principiante, Splendid

Splendid: noo puaj!

Scarlett: ok, como quieras, A LA LAVA!

Splendid: noo estabien!-le lame los pies a Lifty y Shifty

Shifty: que asco!

Lifty: vele un lado bueno, es un masaje gratis

Shifty: buen punto!

Splendid: que hay de mi lado positivo!

Scarlett: dejame pensar… no hay

Splendid: gracias por apollarme tanto!, bueno, ughh son sexis

F.R: ja, bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos la proxima vez en CHATSHOW O VERDAD O RETO!

**Lo se, me tarde, talvez piensen que lo deje pero bueno, como dije arriva mi semana (mas de una semana) estubo horrible,pero al fin, logre terminarlo, y debo admitir, que es mas difícil de lo que parece escribir esto, hasta la vista**

**Flakyrules123**


End file.
